So that accessory parts for a two-wheeler such as tools or in particular two-wheeler locks are available during or after a trip with the two-wheeler, it is expedient to fasten them to the two-wheeler so that they are always taken along. A holder can be provided for this purpose which is in particular fastened, for example, to a frame of a respective two-wheeler and which is configured to hold a respective accessory part, in particular in a releasable manner.
The holding of the accessory part has in this respect to take place particularly reliably to prevent a falling off of the accessory part which could result in damage and/or injury, in particular during a trip. It is furthermore desirable that the holder allows an arrangement of the accessory part at the respective two-wheeler which is as flexible as possible to be able to fasten the respective accessory part at different points of a two-wheeler or at different two-wheelers in each case arranged so flexibly that the accessory part does not impede the use of the two-wheeler and takes up as little space as possible overall.
It is furthermore favorable with regard to a compact manner of construction of the respective accessory part if no additional section such as a rail, a web or a bolt, which is only provided for the support at the holder, is required at the accessory part for the arrangement of this accessory part at the holder, but rather that the accessory part is held by the holder, for example, at a holding section formed as an integral part of a base body of the accessory part.
This is in particular associated with difficulties when the accessory part is, for instance, a two-wheeler lock which is typically transported in a closed form, and then as a rule forming a closed loop, at the two-wheeler. For if the lock body of such a two-wheeler lock does not have any section projecting from the remaining lock body for a connection to the holder, it becomes necessary to “thread” the closed loop formed by the two-wheeler lock into the holder in some way such that the lock body of the two-wheeler lock can be fastened to the holder, with the lock body being formed generally independently of the function of an arrangement.
It is therefore in particular desirable if, for the connection to a holder, a respective accessory part does not have to have any elements which are recognizably only provided for an arrangement at a holder and which, for example, project from the remaining accessory part since such elements are perceived as “foreign bodies” with regard to the actual function of the accessory part and can therefore e.g. also impair the overall impression of the accessory part.